Hurt and Heal
by Shadow-wild
Summary: Her parent's were slaughtered in a Templar attack. His mother was burned alive in a fire. What happens when these two Assassins meet? Will the world be able to handle these two? Rated T for language and violence. ConnorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction!**

**I've never wrote a fanfiction before so…. Here goes nothing: P I'm sorry if I fail miserably at this story. I'm not the best at grammar and story writing lolz. Please no mean reviews, they hurt my feelings :'(**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or anything related to it. But Anna is mine. :)**

**I'll try to get a new chapter everyday or every other day.**

**-Shadow Wild **

_Summary__: Her parent's were slaughtered in a Templar attack. His mother was burned alive in a fire. What happens when these two Assassins meet? Will the world be able to handle these two?_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**In which there is hatred, golden orbs, and time travel**

Pain. Hatred. Contempt. Revenge. These feelings swam in my mind like a maelstrom. I held my father's dying body, listening as he spoke of how proud he was. Of his love for my mother and I. Of how he wished things could have been different. I know what he spoke of.

His regrets.

" I should have gotten rid of it." He repeated. " I could have stopped all of this. Your mother would be alive. My daughter, please, forgive me." The memory of my mother being murdered still lay fresh in my mind. The Templars hunted us. Found us. Killed us. My family and I had been hidden away in an underground bunker for three years. Before that, in an old abandoned warehouse. One day an explosion blew the door from its hinges. Dozens, hell, _hundreds _of Templars flooded into the bunker. They sought the take the Apple of Eden from us, an ancient artifact my father was entrusted to protect. My father and I fought them as best as we could. Hacking and slashing, the Templar numbers slowly thinned. I remember smiling, thinking we could win. That we could survive.

Oh how gravely wrong was I.

I heard a shot being fired and a feminine cry of pain. I turned around to see my mother lying on the ground drowning in her blood with a hole in her forehead. And I was only 12 when she died. And now, 7 years later my father's life was depleting, all because of he same Templars who attacked us yet again.

A loud hacking cough snapped me back to reality.

" Anna, I love you. So much.", He croaked. " Please be safe." He looked into my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Then he died. Gone. The only family I had left. I slowly stood up, shaking with sorrow and anger.

'Be strong Anna, Dad wouldn't want you being a wimp would he?' I thought.

'Oh who am I kidding!' I broke down. My knees buckled and I tumbled to the floor, lying in a fetal position. Oh Lord, why?! Why couldn't the Templars just mind their own fucking business? Distress flooded my mind while anger and rage boiled in my blood. My life, was now torn apart, because of them. Sobs wracked my body. I lied there for was seemed like hours listening to my pitiful moans and whimpers of sorrow. Suddenly, pain flared in my abdomen and thigh. A deep cut marred my upper thigh and a deeper cut sliced across my chest. Several other bloody cuts and bruises were scattered across my flesh.

' Fuck…' I glanced at the bodies of dead Templars.

' Well they have to have _some_ bandages' I looted a few bodies, finding bandages and medicine. After patching myself up I continued my way to a pile of crates. I pushed the crates and corpses aside and opened a hatch in the ground. Following a small flight of dimly light stairs I came upon a brown chest. I unlocked it, pulling out a shimmering golden orb, with intricate designs carved on it. The Apple felt light, yet the material was strong. A soft, glimmering glow seemed to emphasize the fact that this object was not of our world. Upon my touch the small room was engulfed in a strange golden light while symbols and pictographs floated in the air. Suddenly I felt a great pain in my head, like someone was hammering it from the inside.

'_Go…find your path…_' A woman's voice echoed through my mind. I thought I heard someone screaming. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, still clutching the Apple.

' _You have 30 days before you must make a choice. Now… GO!_'

I had the sudden sensation of falling and being squeezed through a tube. A variation of lights and voices whistled past my ear. Suddenly, I landed face flat in what seemed to be a cornfield.

'Ugh… my head.' I felt like my head was an ocean and my brain was a jellyfish. I think I'm about to throw up. Shakily, I stood up and examined my self. All weapons intact? Check. No blood? Check. So far, so good. I placed the Apple of Eden in a small bag I had and stood up.

Stumbling and limping, I walked to the end of the field to a sight that was pretty screwed up. Men and women dressed like they were in a Revolutionary War reenactment. Soldiers clad in red coats marched like toys. Buildings seemed old fashioned. Animals ran around everywhere. And to top it off, the place smelled like no one has showered in the past 5 years.

" Where the fuck am I?" I grumbled. I walked around a little. People stared at me as if I was naked. Oh wait, I'm covered in blood. Oops. My poor blue hoodie was filled with holes and slashes. The grey tank top and jeans were soaked in blood and was torn. My black combat boots on the other hand were in better condition. I walked around some more and decided to find out where I was. I approached an old African-American man.

"Um… could you tell me where I am…and what year is it?" I asked

"It's 1776 and you're in Boston! How could you not know?"

Well…shit.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter of Hurt and Heal! :D**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D**

**Shadow wild :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for all the kind reviews on the first chapter! Sorry it took me so long to upload this one, school work and after school stuff keeps me REALLY busy during the week. I'll try to upload every weekend. Once winter break rolls around I will be updating MUCH more.**

**-Shadow Wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**In which there is blood, redcoats, and two assassins.**

'1776? But… how? Stupid Apple of Eden! You just had to fuck everything up!' I thought angrily. I told the old man 'Thank you' and hobbled off in a random direction. I decided to explore my new environment some more. Judging by the soldiers in red and riots in the streets I guess that it was the Revolutionary War Era. Occasionally, orphans and beggars would run up to me begging for some coins. I stumbled around for about 10 minutes, gaining more estranged looks. Slowly, I felt a hot liquid trickling down my leg. For a second I thought I had wet myself, but instead I saw a river of blood. The gash in my leg was hindering my mobility. Later all my wounds began bleeding again. A fiery pain exploded on my flesh. I was weak, hungry and desperate.

What am I going to do?

The pain in my thigh and stomach was agonizing. I was loosing a lot of blood. My knees wobbled and my head was foggy. Suddenly, my knees gave way.

Great. Just great.

The day progressed as I struggled to find somewhere to rest.

'If I don't find some food and shelter I'm screwed.' I crawled into an alley and retreated under an awning. Exasperated from crawling and bleeding I pulled out more bandages and gauze. I wrapped the gauze around my upper thigh, creating a tourniquet. Then I wrapped more gauze around my stomach. For a long time I just sat there, thinking, as my mind replayed the day's events. It had been hours since that stupid Apple dumped me here. It felt like only minutes ago I was holding my father's bloody body. Everything changed so fast. What am I supposed to do? Who was the voice that spoke through the Apple? And most importantly, _how am I going to survive for 30 days? _These questions reeled through my mind. In the midst of my thoughts I failed to notice six red coats stroll into the alley and surround me. Snapping back to reality, I stood up and faced them.

" Look what we have here!" Shouted one the guards. He sounded extremely drunk. "A lil lost pup!"

" Go. Away." I said. I was proud of my steady tone voice, despite my heart pounding furiously. One of the guards attempted to grab my waist and pull me towards him. I quickly slapped his hand away. They all guffawed.

" Feisty one aren't you?" another guard yelled. Yep, they were all drunk as hell.

"Come now girly, don't you want to play wit us?" he asked.

" You have your right hand, start with that!" I snapped. The first guard grabbed my neck, choking me.

" You ought to learn your manners lil pup!" Then he slammed his lips against mine. It was like he was trying to devour my face.

'Not today motherfucker' I unsheathed my hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat. He gurgled and choked and fell the to ground, dead. I spit out blood that had flowed from his mouth into mines. Disgusting.

"Who's next?" I growled, challenging them to face me. All at once the five remaining guards charged towards me. I deflected one of their slashes and countered it. I swung his musket aside and stabbed him in the stomach with my sword. Two of the guards attempted to swing at me. I jumped back while one of the redcoats accidently stabbed his friend. He barely had time to react before I stabbed him in the back.

'This is way too easy' I thought and I smiled to my self. I took out a knife and aimed it at another guard's throat. I threw it, with precision and it embedded itself in his neck. The man grabbed his throat trying to stop blood from pouring out. But it was too late. I turned to face the last guard. Or were there three of them? My dizzying vision and bleeding wounds messed with my fighting. He swung his giant battle-axe, narrowly missing me. I stumbled to my right. I almost lost my balance and fell on my butt. I shuffled backwards, only to hit a wall behind me. He slammed his axe down on me. I quickly rolled to my left. I took out my dagger and stabbed him lower thigh.

"Wench! I'll kill you for what you have done!" he roared.

'Yeah no shit.' I thought bitterly. The soldier kicked me squarely in my side. Dots and stars scattered across my vision. Quickly, he thrust a knife into my arm. I screamed in pain and agony. It felt like my arm was being torn into a million pieces. Blood spurted forth and I was losing strength. I was saying my prayers as he prepared to swing his bloody axe down again.

In a flash, a white and blue streak flew down upon him and stabbed him in the back. Limp and lifeless, the man laid the body down. The man (who just saved my life ) looked at me. His robes were long and flowed behind him. The front was blue and he wore a red sash. The hood ended in a tip with an eagle design on it. It hid half of his face in a shadow. His outfit was exactly the same as mine, save for the colors. What caught my attention was the insignia on his sash.

_The Assassin's insignia._

"Well?" he asked. " Aren't you going to get up?" Oh right. I'm just laying here like a bleeding idiot staring at the guy who just 'rescued' me. I quickly got up and looked at him. His golden brown eyes bored into me.

"Who are you?"

"One should show gratitude towards someone who just saved their life." He said calmly.

Oh right. "Well… um… thank you." I stammered.

"So… who are you? What is your name?" he asked yet again.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because not just anyone can fight like that. And definitely not with a hidden blade."

"I'm flattered. But why should I tell you my name?"

"Because."

"Because what?" I asked. God why, couldn't he just leave? I already have enough problems on my hands.

"Because we are fighting for the same cause."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't need to hide it anymore. I know you are an Assassin." He gestured to the Assassin's symbol on my bracer.

"Okay. I admit it. I'm an Assassin. My name is Anna."

"Connor. There aren't many Assassins left in the colonies. Where are you from?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." I couldn't tell him who I truly was. He would either laugh at me or attack me. Or both.

"You should come with me to the Homestead. You will be safe there."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be a Templar double agent!" Ever since my family was killed I have been much more wary of my surroundings.

"You are hurt. And if you were a double agent you would be dead by now." He said matter of factly. Well, looks like I have no choice. He began walking and I decided to tag along. What do I have to lose?

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiii another chapter of Hurt and Heal! :D Sorry it took me a while to type this chapter up, I had to think a little bit of what is going to happen next.**

**Updates every week unless something comes up ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**In which there is snow and three pieces of evidence.**

Horseshoes crunched through the snow; their thumps interrupting the serene stillness of it all. Snow fell softly in the frontier. A think white blanket covered everything. I pulled my brown hair behind my ear as I shivered. The cold air burned my nose and chilled my bones. We've been traveling for three hours. I looked up at Connor on his horse in front of me. As we made our way to the Homestead Questions reeled through my mind. Was he really an Assassin? Could I trust him? Well, I don't really have a choice. I'm stuck in this hellhole for 29 more days.

"Let's camp here for the night." Connor jumped off his horse and grabbed a medium sized pack. I got off my horse and followed him to a cave. The sky was turning a dark shade of purple. Nightfall was coming. Inside, Connor had started a small fire and placed two blankets on the ground. I sat down next to him. He took two skinned hares from the pack and started cooking them. All this time was staring at his face. His tanned skin told me he was a Native. It was obvious because he had a bow and arrow and moccasins.

"So where are you from?" he asked. Damn it not that question again. I hesitated for a moment.

"That's none of your business." I said, not even bothering to hide the scathing tone in my voice. "Where are _you_ from?" I asked him.

"Kanatahséton"

"Ka-na-ta what?" I asked. Must be in his native tongue I guessed.

"Ka-na-ta-say-ton. It was my Mother's village."

"Was?" Something was not right. Pain flickered across his eyes. He paused for a second, as if remembering something from the past.

"Yes. Was. I was five when we were attacked. A group of Templars led by a man named Charles Lee." He all but spat his name. "They interrogated me. They asked where my village was. Then they knocked me unconscious. When I woke my village was in flames. My mother… burned alive."

"I am so sorry." I said quietly. He said nothing.

"My parents were killed in a Templar raid. First my mother died. My father and I moved to an underground bunker for seven years. Then they found us. And killed him. He died of his wounds." Connor looked at me with empathy. It was like he understood the pain I went through.

And I understood him.

I barely even knew this guy and I was pouring my heart out too him. I must have been insane.

"So...um… where is the… Manor?" I tried to break the awkward silence that had settled on us.

"Oh it's not that far. We should be able to make it by noon tomorrow." He said. I nodded. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." I climbed into what looked like a sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Anna." He replied. Maybe I could trust him. I had barely closed my eyes for a minute before I slipped into my dreams.

* * *

"_Anna! Anna, go. Run and hide, your father and I will be fine. Don't look back! Everything will be alright."My mother grabbed my face and kissed my forehead._

"_Mom no! I'm staying!" I shouted in protest. I could hear the Templars banging on the door. _

"_Just go!" I ran up to my room and grabbed my sword. I rejoined my mother._

"_I'm not leaving." I said sternly. She looked at me with both anger and remorse on her face. Finally. The door fell and the Templars burst in. I stabbed a man and ducked an oncoming blow. I threw a knife. It landed squarely in his head. All my training was coming back to me now. Adrenaline coursed through my veins._

_**BANG!**_

_I turned around and saw my mother laying face flat on the floor. I screamed and ran towards her, not caring if I could have died._

_My whole world was being torn apart._

* * *

I woke up suddenly, gasping and covered in cold sweat. Outside, the sun was shining. Everything looked perfect. Connor had already woken up.

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were fighting in your sleep." He said.

'_Well that's exactly what I was doing.' _

"No, no I'm fine. Really. Everything's alright."

"Ok then… We should leave now. If we hurry we can make it to the Homestead in a few hours or so." I got up and grabbed my belongings. For the past few days I've had that same nightmare of my mother being shoot. WE saddled our horse and left the cave. While we were riding I felt something sticky on my body. I was still covered in blood. I glanced at my wounds. The deep gashes were disgusting and covered in a yellow glob. Infection threatened to settle in.

We had better get to that manor soon.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUZZAH! Another chapter up! I'm so super sorry for a late update! My parents suddenly decided to drag me to Las Vegas. Also I was sick so I did not have the brainpower to type up another chapter :P**

**-Shadow Wild. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**In which there is an old man, a manor, and a confrontation**

We continued to ride in silence towards the Homestead. The dense fog clung to my body like a wet rag. After a few hours the shape of the manor loomed in the distance. The Davenport manor was like a giant box covered in bricks and windows. Several columns were scattered on the doorstep. Beside the house was a cliff over looking the ocean and a grand looking vessel. I dismounted as Connor gathered his thing. Walking up to the door I noticed that the manor was in terrible condition. Shingles were missing and windows were broken. The whole place screamed abandoned old house. I watched as Connor dismounted and began to father his things. Slowly, I began to do the same. Aches and pains attacked my entire midsection. Black fuzzy dots clouded my vision as I walked to the doorstep. Glancing down at my wounds, I saw blood and grime caked all over me. Great, now I have a nasty infection and a fever. As i stumbled through the doors i noticed the inside of the manor didn't look much better than the outside. Cobwebs and dust settled on every piece of furniture making the room suffocatingly stuffy. Wood creaked as I took small steps on them. A few chairs had holes and cuts in them. What caught my attention the most was a portrait a prestigious looking family hanging over the fireplace. I limped into a living room to see Connor confront an old man that looked familiar.

"Achilles! You left me in Boston again!" Connor shouted.

"I'm sorry my boy but you were taking too long with those supplies. Also i decided to come home a bit early!" Achilles chuckled. He turned towards me. Surprise and bewilderment dawned on his face.

"Um... Hi..." I said timidly.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Suddenly memories from the previous day flowed back to me. He was the same man who told me what year it was.

"Oh right, you told me what year it was." I replied. Connor gave me a confused look before continuing his conversation with Achilles.

"She is an assassin. I saw her fighting a horde of guards and decided to aide her." He began to chuckle. He began to laugh. And slowly his soft chuckle turned into a full-blown roar.

"My,my Connor! One week into your man hood and you've already brought a woman home!"

I stood there dumbfounded as Connor stuttered a few incoherent words.

"What?! No Achilles it's not like that! She's just... Well..." He cleared his throat "well a comrade I suppose." At this point I was about to burst out in laughter and curl into a ball.

"Well no matter. You'll need some fresh bandages and medicine for those wounds." He gestured to the tear in my leg before he hobbled off to some other part of the house.

"This way." Connor grabbed my hand and lead me to another room.

"Here lie down. You must rest." I laid down on a squishy couch as Achilles walked in with a bottle of liquor, a rag and bandages. Slowly I peeled out of my blood soaked clothes leaving me in only my tank top and underwear. He set the bandages down and poured some water on the rag.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Achilles asked as he wiped the dirt from my wounds. I winced as he pressed down on that particularly deep gash.

" sorry.." He muttered.

"Anna. Anna Kaufman."

"Anna. Where are you from?" Great not again.

"Arizona." Well at least I'm not lying. That god-forsaken bunker was located in some random desert in Arizona.

"Arizona? Where is Arizona?"

"Oh somewhere out west... Like really out west."

"Wow. I didn't know people actually lived out there." I cried out sharply ad he poured alcohol on my flesh.

"So you guys are assassins? Don't see a lot of those where I'm from." I continued

"Why? What happened to the Brotherhood there?" Connor asked. I hadn't realized he was standing the doorway.

"What do you think, Connor? Templars. They're killing off more of us everyday." Pain clutched my heart like an iron fist as I remembered my parents' deaths.

"There." Achilles wrapped my wound in soft linen as he helped me sit up.

"The cut of your thigh should heal in a few days. But I am not so sure about that gash on your stomach. How did you get yourself so cut up anyway?"

"Again, Templars. They attacked my dad and I." I replied simply

"Hmm. And what is it they were after?" Should I tell him? Would they believe me?

" Miss Kaufman if you are going to stay here you must tell us more about you." Achilles said.

" Alright! Alright... I'm from... The future." I smiled uncertainly.

Connor and Achilles laughed as if they just heard a good joke.

"You? Are really from the future?" Connor croaked out between laughs.

"Yes! I am! Here I can prove it to you."

"Okay, how?" I pointed to my hoodie and boots.

"You don't see these type of clothes everyday do you, Connor?"

"Okay you're clothes are strange. What does that prove?" He asked. I grabbed my backpack which had been laying on the floor and shuffled through it. I pulled out my Swiss army knife and showed it to Connor and Achilles.

" See this? Its not from your time either is it?"

" You could have gotten that from some foreign country. How are we to believe you actually time traveled?" Connor asked. I'm getting real sick of your shit Connor. I pulled out the Apple of Eden. The room was basked in a golden light again just like it was in the bunker. But this time instead of symbols floating around, yellow beams crisscrossed on the walls and ceiling.

"Do you believe me now?" I said with a smile. Their expressions were priceless. Like a mix between a puzzled look and wonder.

"Where... Did you get this?" Achilles asked after a few log seconds.

" I told you the Templars attacked my father and I with a few other assassins. They wanted the apple. But they couldn't find it because my father was clever enough to hide it. After the raid, I took the apple. then some voice; like a spirit started talking to me, telling me to find my path and wait 30 days. Then boom I'm time traveling." I answered.

"What of your father? Your mother? They must be worried about you; time traveling and all that." Achilles asked.

"They're dead." I said

"I am sorry to hear that. That must have been great assassins."

"they were." I said as I gently set the apple in to my backpack. All at one the golden light and beams faded away.

"Well you'll need some new clothes, Anna. Let me see d we have any extra. Although they might be a little large for you."

"Thank you Achilles." I watched as he left Connor and I alone. Well this is awkward. I'm standing here half naked with an 18th century assassin staring at me. After about 10 minutes and many uncomfortable stares later Achilles gave me a long puffy shirt and new pants. I thanked him while I redressed.

"Well?" Achilles asked Connor

"What." He said, like he was waking up from a trance.

" Don't just stand there like a cretin! Show Miss Kaufman her room!"

"Oh. OH! Right this way Anna" I followed him up a flight of stair wincing at every movement. He led me to a medium sized room. There was a four-poster bed towards one wall, a cabinet, desk, mirror and a few windows. Looking outside i saw the woods covered in the silver light of the moon. Beautiful.

"Well... Goodnight." Murmured Connor after what seemed like minutes. I turned towards him.

"Night Connor. And...thank you. For saving my ass back in Boston."

"Your welcome, Anna." He smiled at me as he gently closed the door. I felt a weird sensation in my belly. Like it was doing somersaults with butterflies flying around. But it felt good. I took the Apple out Of my backpack and just stared at it. The way it shimmered seemed mesmerizing. What was the point of bringing me here anyway? I put the strange artifact on my nightstand and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I do good job? Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I managed to get another chapter up! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorites, and/or followed me/ this story. You guys rock. :D Thank you , Ms. sixteen candles that Mary Sue quiz really helped me develop Anna's character some more. :) Also thank you to Stephthebat11, I'm glad you enjoy my story so far!**

**Shadow-wild :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**In which there is tea, a mob and an angry chef.**

The next 10 days were peaceful. Mostly filled with me slowly recovering and learning more about the Homestead and its inhabitants. A kind woman named Ellen and her daughter Maria had helped me a lot. Ellen was a really talented seamstress. She sewed me many shirts and trousers. She also gave me a few dresses (which I will probably never wear). Maria was only a few years younger than me. Often she would talk about her life before she moved to the Homestead. Everyday she feared for her or Ellen's safety all because of the drunken asshole they call 'father'. I would tell her of my parents, like what we did in our free time and what they looked like. I didn't dare tell her where I'm _really_ from because I feared she would laugh at me or leave me. Or both. Maria reminded me of my friends back in Arizona. On other days, Godfrey and Terry's children would wake me up early just to go play with them. Everyday it was either 'tag' or ' tackle Anna until she's covered in a pile of kids.' I missed the peaceful happiness of a normal life. When you don't have to turn behind your back every now and then or have a blade pressed to a guy's throat.

One day, Connor and I was the hidden basement. Achilles came down holding what looking like a knife attached to a long string of rope.

"Connor, Anna? Spare a moment?" We walked over to Achilles and examined the weapon.

"Have a look." Achilles handed it over to Connor.

"What is it?" asked Connor.

"A Sheng Bao, or rope dart if you prefer." Connor began to swing the rope dart dangerously fast.

"One of the many plans given to us by a Chinese assassin named Shao Jun to-." With a loud _thwack_ Connor had successfully lodged the dart into the wall. I suppressed a giggle as Achilles opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry" Connor said, the color rising to his cheeks rapidly.

"We'll have to work on this." I dislodged the rope dart.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with this." I said quietly. Achilles laughed as I hurled the dart into the practice dummy's head. I heard a loud and rapid knock on the door. Connor left the basement. I followed and stood behind him. A young native about Connor's age stood on the doorstep.

"Kanen'to:kon?" Connor asked.

"Yes my friend." Kanen... whatever replied.

"What brings you here? Is the village alright?"

"For now." He said in a melancholy voice.

"What do you mean? What has happened?"

"Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy but they wouldn't listen..."

"You must refuse!" Shouted Connor

"We cannot oppose the sachem." The native continued. " But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home."

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

"His name is William Johnson." Of course, him. Countless times have I seen those five paintings in the manor's basement. Each painting depicted a Templar target.

"Where is Johnson now?" Asked Connor.

"He is in Boston, making preparations for the sale."

"Sale?! This is theft!" Anger was etched in every feature of Connor's face.

"Connor, take care. And bring Anna with you. These men are powerful, two assassins are better than one." And with that he shoved me in between that Kanen guy and Connor.

"What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people!" Connor countered.

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston he'll be able to help." As he said this the native handed Connor a Hatchet. In a swift movement Connor forced the hatchet into the wooden column.

"What have you done?!" Achilles exclaimed.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat has ended, the hatchet is removed."

" Geez Connor you could have used a tree." I said as we walked away.

"Oh wait, one second." I turned around back to manor and rushed back. I quickly grabbed all my weapons and my backpack and ran to Achilles. I gave him a quick hug, which must of surprised him considering he almost fell.

"Thank you, Achilles. For everything." I stepped back from him.

"Anna, You are speaking as if you'll never see me again."

"You never know." I gave him another quick hug before I ran out and caught up to Connor. He was sitting on his horse with an impatient look on his face. I saddled my horse and we rode off to Boston.

As we rode Connor and I said few words. After many long hours Connor finally said something.

"Anna, what's it like...in the future." He asked.

"Well..." Where should I begin?

"There is this... thing called electricity. It can like create light, whenever you want. I'm not sure how exactly it works but... It works. There's also this thing called a car. It runs on... err…oil and its like a carriage but it can go for miles and miles before stopping. " I looked at Connor to gauge his reaction. He looked like a little kid who just learned something new.

"What of the colonies?" He asked eagerly.

"America is a free country." I said simply.

A faint smile ghosted over Connor's lips. After that Connor continued to ask me more questions about my life, and I learned a bit more about him. I even got him to laugh a few times. By then the ride to Boston went by much quicker.

Boston looked the same as it did when I got dumped here. Only one thing was different. Riots were breaking out everywhere as Connor and I rode. People shouted things about taxes and the British Parliament. The colonists were practically _begging_ for a revolution.

"Wait who are we looking for again?" I asked Connor.

"Samuel Adams." He replied. Wait a minute. _The_ Samuel Adams? As in the beer guy? Connor and I dismounted and we walked towards a group of men who seemed t be arguing. Connor approached a middle-aged man.

"Ah, Connor what brings you to Boston?" Sam said

"You." Connor said simply.

"Would you excuse us fellows?" Sam pulled Connor away and i rejoined them.

"And who is this young lady?"

"Name's Anna Kaufman, pleasure to meet you Mr. Adams." I reached out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Anna. Now, Connor we have much to discuss." I followed closely behind as Sam and Connor talked to each other. I was'nt really paying attention, i was just looking around at Boston. For a colonial town this place is pretty cool. We eventually came upon a house where redcoats were angrily shouting at a man leaning out the window.

" Hey, it's my home no matter what you thieves called 'taxmen' say! If the gumps in Parliament, who want my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" A man with a thick French accent shouted

"It's not open for discussion! Now open this door or these men will break it down!"

" Bollocks! We're coming in!" A redcoat used the butt of his bayonet and rammed it into the window. The Frenchman poured what looked disgustingly close to piss then come down and tackled the taxman.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor."

"Go on, I will meet you at our destination." Connor unsheathed his and attacked the first redcoat tomahawk as I scaled a nearby wall. Connor managed to kill three men by the time I had balanced on a beam. In the distance I could see a lot more redcoats coming.

"Anna, I could use a little help down here!" Connor called to me. I took out a rope dart and aimed it at a man's neck. I threw it and it embedded it in his throat. Slowly I pulled him up and jumped. In the midst of my leap I air assassinated another redcoat and landed unscratched next to Connor. He just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"You called for me?" I asked with a smirk. I quickly unsheathed dagger and countered an attack. I ducked and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Not bad." Connor said as he grabbed a guard and slit his throat.

"Firing line!" I yelled at Connor. At the same time we pulled two redcoats in front of us. I felt the impact of the bullets against his body as he died. I dropped the body and threw two knives instantly killing two redcoats. After a few more minutes all the guards were dead. The civilians all ran away screaming at the sight of bloodshed. Panting I walked over to Connor and the Frenchman.

"Justice for once. I dare the Governor to send more!" The man exclaimed.

"You alright?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine. It's not my first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you my friend, I would buy you an ale, but I am expected somewhere else." And with that the man ran in the other direction.

"Come on. We gotta go to Sam." I said, pulling Connor with me.

"Connor! Anna! I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux and the manager and chef of his newest venure, Stephane Chapheau." Greeted Sam. I saw the same Frenchman that we had just defended.

"Ah, We just had a ball with some Redcoats enforcing some taxmen outside my home!" Stephane said.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel." The man named William said.

"Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place of late, protesters picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage..."

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane said eagerly.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships - one of his men tried to sell me this." William dropped what looked like a plain white teabag on the table. "A sample of what I refused, but it's from those ships - no mistaking the stamp. He's charging a King's ransom, must be he's making a mint off those who buy it."

"Where is he now?" Connor asked.

"I've never met the man."

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Sam asked

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people."

"No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play. Connor, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us return here." Sam said. As we exited the tavern Connor nonchalantly bumped into a man carrying a huge box

"Pardon me."

"Aw come on mate!" Said the man. Connor instantly turned around and stared at the man. His eyes flickered to spilled teabags lying on floor. The same plain white fabric covered the tea. The man, who must have been afraid of Connor, took of down the rode and we continued our way.

"So what now?" I asked. We arrived at the docks where ships were unloading tons of crates.

"Take the explosives and blow up the shipments of tea. I will do the same. Also if you see smugglers with crates of tea just-"

"Tackle them. Got it, see ya later Connor."

"And Anna? Try not to cause any trouble." he said

"When do I ever do that?" I said with a laugh. I ran off before Connor could say another word. I searched the entire area for smugglers and new shipments. Along the way I managed to pickpocket a few coins. Finally I saw a man carry another crate. Just as I was about to approach him a group of about five began swarming around me, begging for money. I couldn't even move they just followed me everywhere. Suddenly I had an idea. I bent down to whisper in their ears.

"Okay I'll give you guys some money, but you have to do something for me." I whispered

"Anything! We'll do anything!" A kid said eagerly. I looked around and saw the others' nod in agreement.

"Ok you see that guy over there?" I gestured to the man carrying the crate.

"Tackle him, push him, or do whatever, just make sure he drops that crate, alright?" I dropped some coons in each kids' hands

"Thank you, lady!" They ran towards the man. I watched as one kid jumped on him another pull his legs. Teabags were spilled everywhere. I continued to look for shipments on the docks. I found a set if six shipments and lit them on fire. Done. I was about to walk away until I heard a guard yell

"Get her!" Damn it. They must of saw me. I sprinted down alleys and streets with the guards on my heels. Quickly, I hurled myself through an open door and ran… right into a redcoat's back.

Crap.

I scrambled up the wall and kept running. I ran and jumped until I was practically wheezing. The guards shouts had finally died down. I dropped down from the rooftop. Now I just need to find Connor. I strolled down the streets of Boston until I saw a parade of angry rioters lead by Stephane. I stood there for a while longer until I saw Connor desperately trying to reason with Stephane who was shouting not too pleasant French words. I quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Connor! What the hell is going on?" I cried over the rioters yells.

"Stephane's things got stolen by the British." He yelled back. So basically Stephane is having a bitch fit. Alright then... Connor and I kept following Stephane and taking out guards along the way to keep him alive. When we came upon a square most of the chaos had died down and Stephane had stopped his ranting. Connor suddenly put his arm in front of me to stop me from walking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Listen."

"Destroyed!? You stupid mongrel. And I suppose you want me to tell Johnson his tea just spontaneously combusted! Nonsense! Someone's responsible for this and you will find out who. And if you can't, I'll gut you and find a smarter mongrel who can." Yelled a taxman.

"What do we do?" Stephane asked.

"Create a window." Stephane began to walk towards the taxman.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Just as he said that Stephane unsheathed his cleaver. In one swift movement he swung the weapon into the man's shoulder.

"W-why?" He stammered.

"You have no right to rob people blind. By decree of British Parliament or not."

"British Parliament? I work for William Johnson."

"Johnson?" Stephane looked at Connor for what to do next.

"End his suffering cleanly."

" Please…" Stephane dislodged the cleaver and brought it down again on the man, killing him instantly.

* * *

"What happens now?" Connor asked. We had rejoined William Molineux. But, Sam was no where to be found.

"We wait for the signal." William said.

"What signal?"

"This meeting can do nothing further to save the country." I heard a voice proclaim in the distance.

"That one." Connor and I followed William to where Sam was.

"Evening gentlemen... and lady. Shall we be off?"

* * *

**HAHA! Over 2000 words. The longest chapter yet! And there was action in this one hehehe :D Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger… I think you guys all know what's going to happen next. :/ Welp, please review/favorite/follow! Updates every Saturday or Sunday from now on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yay another chapter! OMG YOU GUYS WOULD NOT BELIEVE THERE IS GOING TO BE AN ASSASSINS CREED MOVIE IN FALL OMGOMGOMGOMG I'm very happy as you can see :) now ON WITH THE STORY! BTW I added another OC in this one.**

**-Shadow-wild **

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

**In which there is tea, redcoats... and more tea**

"No." Connor said as he abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. Our entire group turned to face Connor as he spoke.

"I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show for it. Before I go any further, I would like to know exactly what it is you intend." His anger and hostility increased with every word he spoke.

"Of course. First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's on to Griffin's Wharf, where we board the ships and dump the tea. Simple as that."

"Simple seems a bit charitable." Retorted Connor

"Cheer up, Connor, for tonight we are all victors! The Sons of Liberty get to send a message to England and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved. I've an idea: why don't you lead the way? That should keep us out of any further trouble, am I right?" Sam gestured to his side as Connor walked in the front of the group. We made our way to the wharf as crates of tea were being loaded off the ships. Connor and I shrank against a wall as we surveyed the area.

"Damn it! There's guards surrounding the ships," I whispered.

"We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage." William whispered.

"Say the word Connor and I will make it so!" Said Stephane eagerly as he swung his butcher knife in the air.

"This way." Connor tugged on my sleeve then climbed the wall. I followed closely behind. He was looking closely at the ships and cargo, as if planning an attack in his mind.

"We could dive under water and attack them from behind" He explained. "Or we could go the other direction…" My thoughts trailed off as he rambled on. What was the whole point being stealthy anyway?

"… Then we can eliminate the guards undetected." Connor finished.

"How about we just rush in there and kill them all? It'll be a hell of a lot easier." I interjected.

"What?!" He hissed at me. "No, we cannot~" I jumped down and land squarely on my feet.

"Wait, Anna! We cannot just-"

"Oh yes we can!" I said walking over to throw guards standing in front of the cargo. In an instant I stabbed them both, alerting even more guards. Hordes of them began swarming around me as I fought off three men. I turned around to see a firing Lin forming. Quickly I grabbed the nearest guy and shoved him in front of me. Just as I discarded his body Connor landed behind me.

"Nice of you to finally join us Connor!" I asked as we fought.

"Well, your plan caught me off guard." he replied as he sliced a redcoat.

"Oh really?"

"Anna, I really don't think now is a good time it have a conversation!"

"Of course it is! It's the perfect time to have a conversation!" I laughed as I kicked a guard into the water. Spinning around i slashed another's stomach. Minutes passed until all the guards were dead. Soon, William, Stephane and Sam had regrouped on the ships. We each picked up the crates and began dumping them into the water. After several minutes a small crowd. Slowly, that crowd grew larger. It grew and grew until a full-fledged riot had broken out. The patriot shouted words of encouragement and propaganda about the British as we tossed more tea over boards. Gun shots rang out in the wharf. I immediately dropped the box i was carrying .Unsheathing my dagger and hidden blade i spun around, only to get a jab in my knee by a bayonet. Agonizing pain shot through my leg. i buckled forward but stabbed my attacker's leg.

"We need to keep those bastards at bay while the teanis being dumped!" Yelled stephane. I grabbed a musket and shot the nearest guard. While preparing to reload i found that i didn't know how.  
"God damn it! How do you reload this thing?!" Frantically i tried to figure how to reload the thing as more redcoats charged at me. I used the musket as a bat and swung at a guard's head. Turning, i saw Connor face three more men. Not far away, a lone redcoat stood, preparing to fire. I took a knife, and with precision, aimed it at the man's throut. In a few mintues that one way of red coats was dead. I hobbled to Connor and Stephane. Blood was rapidly pouring from my knee.  
"Are you alright?" Connor asked. Concern laced his tone.  
"No." I answered honestly. I glanced around. Kneeling down i tore a strip of cloth from a redcoat's clothes and used it as a make shift bandage.  
"Come on, we have tea to get rid of." I said. Grabbing another heavy crate i threw it into the water, affirmig more cheers from the protestors. Slowly, all the tea from the first ship had been disposed off. We moved on to the next one. More tea was being dumped as more redcoats arrived. Using both my hidden blade and dagger i atrack them alongaide Connor. The way he moved as he fought was almost fluid. It was like , for him, his way to fight was second nature. He blocked a baynet rhat was aiming down on me and i stabbed the guard's stomach. I smiled in gratitude to him as i threw two knives. Kicking a guards legs, i forced him to the ground before plunging my knife into his throat. Quickly, I blocked a bayonet and grabbed the man's head. With two sharp jabs to his head, he was dead. After a while, the remaining guards were dead. Connor and i looked around to see all the tea gone. The patriots cheered loudly. Stephane walked over to Connor carrying one box.  
"Connor! We saved the last for you!" I looked up and down Stephane. He was wounded and covered in blood. Although i was'nt sure if it was his or the redcoats'  
"Stephane... You are injured.." I pointed out.  
"Bah! It is nothing compared to the victory we have tonight!" He exclaimed brandishing his cleaver, which was also covered in blood. Connor took the last crate an dheld it proudly in the air, as if it was a trophy. he walked to te side of the ship, eyeing three particular men standing in te crowd. In an instant i knew who they were. William Johnson, Charles Lee and Benjamin Church stood, staring daggers at Connor. He held up the crate, and dropped it into the ocean. Once again, rescoats arrived in the scene. Only there were more. It was as if the entire british army had arrived.  
"Best we get out of here eh?" Stephane suggested as we ran from the soldiers.

Later that night Connor and i decided to stay in Boston, consoderig it was already midnight. After much walking around we had finnaly found an inn. As we walked in there Connor was greeted warmly by a man wearing all brown clothes and a misket strapped to his back.  
"Ah Connor! Nice to see you again." Said the man. He turned towards me.  
"And who this young lady? Wait a minute..." He looked down at the clothe on my knee. "What happened to you? Connor you should really take more care of your girlfriends" he laughed. Connor and i just stood there dumbfounded.  
"Clipper you don't understand she's not my-"  
"Oh RIGHT! Clipper Wilkinson at your service." The man named clipper shoke my hand.  
"Name's anna."  
"Right now excuse us Miss. Anna, but Connor and i havd mich to discuss." And with that he pulled connor away to go 'discuss'.

I looked for a table to sit. All the tables were full save for one, where a girl was sitting there alone.

"Mind if i sit here a little?" I asked her.

"No, not at all." I sat down and unraveled the linen covering my wound. Ripping some cloth from my shirt, I tied another tourniquet on my knee. I could feel the eyes of the girl watching me.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare... My name is Jane Wilkinson. How did you get something like that?"

"I'm Anna, and it was the redcoats." I replied simply.

"Ah.. I see."

"So... is Clipper your father?" I asked, gesturing to Connor and the man.

"Yes, he is."

"Well it was nice talking to you, Jane" I said while standing up.

"You too." I went to an old woman who seemed to be the innkeeper.

"Um.. Room for two please." I said.  
"Oh sorry deary, only got one room left." She replied. God damnit, Connor snores like a bear.  
"Oh Okay.." I handed her some money and took the key. By the time i got the room Connor was done.  
"Only one room." I said holding up the key.  
"Alright..." He breathed. We trudged up to the room. The pain in my knee increased with each step. When we got to our room i plopped down on the bed, not even bothering to shower.  
"Nighty-night." I yawned.  
"Good night." Connor murmured as he disappeared into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I have had a LOT of fee time lately, so I managed to get this one up! Hurray for not wasting my time :D Enjoy the story!**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

**In which there is a chair, some rope and a girl.**

Today was what Achilles considered our 'day off', considering our huge victory at the Boston harbor. Connor and I decided to head to New York and buy some supplies to fix the manor. Honestly, that place is about to crumble. We rode to the city in the carriage. New York didn't look that different than Boston; same old colonial city. When we arrived there Connor handed me a bag of coins.

"We should split up to buy the supplies we need, that way we will save time. Here" He handed me a piece of old parchment with minuscule writing on it.

"This is the list of things we need. There is a general store around the corner. Meet me here when you are done." He finished. I nodded as we parted ways. Looking down I read the list. The parchment felt so old and wrinkled, like it was kept in a desk for years.

"Ten planks of wood, 50 nails, 15 roof shingles.." I murmured, oblivious to the fact that pairs of eyes were watching me intently. I made my way to the general store. With an earsplitting _creak_, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man sitting at the counter rapidly scribbling in a book.

"Um.. Ahem." I coughed. He didn't notice. He didn't even blink.

"Uh.. Ahem." I repeated. Again, no reaction. Son of a... I dropped the bag of gold on the counter. Instantly he looked up.  
"What do you want?" He asked with a thick Irish accent.  
"I need all these things on this list." I gave him the piece of paper.  
"Hmm... I could these delivered to your home in an hour or so." He said while examining the list.  
"You could just bring it to the nearby flagpole. I have a carraige parked there." I said as i exited the store. I returned to our meeting place, waiting for Connor to arrive. Ten minutes passed until I saw Connor approaching me. I waved and started to walk towards him. He smiled back. I was about to open my mouth when suddenly i felt something blunt slam against the back of my head. It all happened so fast. My knees buckled and a bag was forced over my head. I could hear Connor shout my name along with the clash of swords. The bag was tightened with a rope and I was half dragged and thrown into a carriage. I let out a little yelp as a bat was slammed into my head again, and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room made of stone. Across the cell was a small bucket. I tried to stand up, only to find that my hands and ankles were tied up and that I was sitting in a wooden chair. Looking around I saw a small window, which provided the most light in the small cell. I looked down and saw my clothes filled with holes. Cold air chilled the room as I shivered. Damn it, they took my jacket.

"Anna? Is that you?" and effeminate voice called to me.

"Who are you?"

"Anna! It's me Jane." she cried. Slowly I could make out her small figure, she was bound to a chair also, hiding in the shadows of the cell.

"What the hell? Where are we?!" The poor girl was covered in bruises and clothes of blood.

"I-I don't know. Men came into my home yelling for my father. He fought a few but." She gulped. It was like she was trying to remember a nightmare. She began to tear up. "They knocked me out, and brought me here. They asked me about things. Like things about men named Assassins and Templars." She whispered. Oh, shit. "They started hurting me, yelling for answers... They said my father, Clipper, was an Assassin. That can't be true! He's just a merchant.. he can't be!"

"Jane, look at me. _Look at me_!" I repeated.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll get you out of here." I said.

"P-please." She whimpered.

"Jane, I'll get you out of here. Everything is gonna be alright. We're gonna get through this" I told her. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if we would make it out alive if the Templars were involved. I fingered around in my back pocket, searching for a tiny blade I usually kept in there. Much to my dismay, the knife wasn't there.

"Ugh, damnit!" I said. Right at that moment four redcoats came in and began to drag Jane, and the chair, through the door and she screamed helplessly. A man stood next to me with a menacing sword and a cruel smile on his face. Another guard stood at the door.

"No, no NO! She's innocent! She's not an Assassin!" I faced the Templar next to me. "Please she's innocent! Let her go!" I shouted. I could only watch as Jane was dragged into another room, followed by her blood-curdling screams. The door slammed shut with a loud _bang_.

"Don't you worry, we won't harm her." He said with a thick Irish accent. By the looks of his uniform he was an officer. He wore traditional redcoat uniform, only his hat looked like a giant budge of fur. He produced a knife and began to trace my lips with it. I turned my head away.

"Please take me instead! Please she's innocent. I'll do anything!" I pleaded. I couldn't let Jane die.

"Anything?" The Templar stood back and contemplated for a moment. Then he leaned down and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Tell me, what are the assassins planning?" He whispered. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"I don't know.." I mumbled, wiggling my hands. I'm not really sure what happened next. I felt my great escape me and my eyesight went blurry. Black stars danced across m vision. Only when I looked at the templar had I realized he just hit me. That familiar metallic, bitter taste flowed into my mouth.

"Oh so you don't know hmm? Like how you don't know how you murdered dozens of our men in Boston?! Or how you destroyed all of Johnson's merchandise?!" he bellowed.

"I ask you again, what. Are. The. Assassins. Planning." He said as he grit his teeth. I mustered all the saliva I had and spit on his face. He punched me again as I cried out in pain. Warm blood dribbled down my forehead.

"We thought your kind was dead. Exterminated. But no, we were wrong. We can't just have you running amok with your ranting about freedom." He said as he circled around me.

"I'm not an assassin!" I lied. I crumbled as I felt a boot collide with my chest.

"Don't lie to me wench! We have seen you with that assassin _Connor, _we have been watching you." He hissed.

"We wouldn't want another incident like Boston happening again." He continued. Unsheathing his sword he placed it dangerously close to my neck. Little droplets of blood stung my skin.

"Fuck... you." I stammered. He shook with rage. He untied my bounds and shoved me roughly on the stone floor. He took the musket from the redcoat and rammed into my forehead. I collapsed... again.

* * *

I woke up in the same prison cell with a pounding headache. It must of been a day since the Templars caught me. I stood up and looked around. There was the same redcoat guarding the door. The Irish Templar who interrogated me yesterday walked into the room and spoke to the redcoat.

"She doesn't know anything. Dispose of her. Make her death as painful as possible." The redcoat grinned at me maliciously as the Templar exited the room. With a swing he hit the musky butt on my back. Kicking my legs he forced me on the ground. He slammed my head into the stone wall as I cried out in agony. Tears stung my eyes. As I regained my balance I felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against my head. The musket was loaded and ready to blow my brains out.

"Please, don't do this" I pleaded raising my arms in surrender. I shut my eyes. At least I could be with my mom and dad again. I sent a silent 'hello' to my parents as I heard a gun being fired. But I felt no pain. I didn't feel the cold fingers of death reach for me, only a warm hand placed on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw a familiar face. Connor stood before me with a pistol in his hand. The redcoat who tried to kill me lay dead with a hole in his forehead.

"Oh my god Connor.." I managed to say. I immediately stood up and hugged him. He was hesitant at first, then he finally embraced me back. I let out a few tears into his shoulder. After a few extended seconds, he pulled away.

"Anna we have to leave, _now_." He said. Just as he said that I heard a loud explosion and the screams of redcoats.

"You didn't.." I asked. He didn't have time to answer before he pulled me out of the prison. We ran down a hall dodging redcoats. We kept running until I saw a room with a desk.

"Connor, wait!" I ran into the room. On the desk was my hoodie, hidden blade, knives and dagger. I strapped on all my weapons before leaving. We continued our escape until the redcoats and templars had caught up with us. We finally found an exit at the end on the long hall. Once outside we found that we had gotten to a balcony at the top of the building. Looking down I saw one tiny haystack.

"No, Connor, NO. It's like a 50 story drop!" I turned and saw the guards quickly gaining on us. One fired and the bullet barely missed my arm.

"Anna, we have too!" He grabbed me and pulled up onto the railing.

"It's suicide!" In an instant he jumped and performed a perfect Leap of Faith. I hesitated for a moment. It was either the redcoats or the haystack. I jumped and spread my arms out like an eagle. I fell for a few long seconds before i felt the impact of the hay against my chest. I scrambled out of the haystack and crashed into Connor. He smiled smugly.

"You're still alive." He said nonchalantly. Honestly, I felt like slapping him.

"Come on let's just go home." I said as I saddled my horse and we returned to the manor.

* * *

**Sorry for the terrible ending :/ yeah, did you like it? Please leave a review and favorite/follow! So I've been meaning to ask, after I'm done with this story, should I do a sequel? Tell me in your reviews please :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter of Hurt and Heal. Enjoy! :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

**_Chapter eigh_t**

**In which there is a hall, a man and a starry night,**

Connor and I were lazing under a shady tree, enjoying the warm day. I plucked at the grass as he was sharpening his tomahawk. Everything was peaceful and until I heard a voice shout through the quiet air.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Connor's friend Kanen'to:kon sprinted towards us. He was panting as if he just ran a marathon

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Connor asked, worry laced his tone.

"William Johnson has returned - with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene."

"What the hell?! But, we got rid of the tea!" I exclaimed.

"Please, you have to stop him." He pleaded

"Of course. Can you tell me where they are meeting?"

* * *

We followed Kanen'to:ken on horseback to a cliff overlooking a lake.

"Johnson Hall is just across the river, but the water is heavily guarded." Kanen'to:kon pointed to a dock with guards there.

"Wait for me here." Connor said. I was about to follow him before he stopped me.

"Connor what are you do-" I started.

"It's too dangerous, you should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you kidding me? No way I'm not just gonna sit here while you risk your _life_ out there!" I protested.

"We are wasting time..." Kanen'to:kon murmured.

"Not now!" I snapped. As I said that Connor had hopped onto a tree branch and green ran away, leaving me standing there.

"Connor. Get. Your. Ass. Back. Here!" I shouted. He continued to run. I sat down, fuming with rage. Kanen'to:kon joined me by my side.

"Have you known Connor for a long time?" He asked timidly.

"Not really, only for a week or so." I answered.

"I just realized I never told you my name. I'm Anna."

"My name is Kanen'to:kon."

"Yeah I figured." In the middle of my sentence I was interrupted by the blasting sound of an explosion and several screams.

"Shit..." I stood up and prepared to jump to the nearest tree branch.

"Where are you going?" Kanen'to:kon asked.

"Going to help that stupid idiot before he kills himself!" I propelled my self onto the branch, swinging and swinging unit I landed on a rock. I swan dived into the ice cold water and swam through the reeds. Once I reached the bank I poked my head up. I saw Connor scaling a rock wall and pull a guard down. Sprinting out of the shallow water I dove into the nearest pile of leaves. The chatter of guards increased in volume as they approached. I waited for the right moment until I pounced out of the leaves and stabbed them both in the neck. I looked back at the top of the cliff and saw Connor had reached the top. I crept through some shrubs until I came to the ledge. Hoisting my self up I climbed to the top, listening for any more guards. Deciding that it was safe I pulled my self up. Connor stood a few feet away from me, examining the scene at Johnson Hall. I crept silently behind him and tapped his shoulder. Instantly, he whirled around brandishing is tomahawk. I quickly jumped back to avoid getting sliced in two.

"Jesus, Connor it's me."

"Anna?! What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you."

"But it's dangerous down there!"

"Connor Kenway, I am an assassin, I am more than capable of handling myself!" I looked down at the Natives and Johnson's men. The Natives were badly outnumbered if a fight broke out. Guards surrounded the Indians in a circle as Johnson negotiated with the Elders. Half of the Elders opposed Johnson while the other half wanted to give him their land.

"Anyway if there was a fight you'd need me to help you." I said with a smirk. I unsheathed my hidden blades, preparing for a fight until Connor stopped me yet again.

"We can not just barge in there. It will cause a fight and innocent lives will be lost." He said.

"Fine, what now?" I asked. Without answering he ran onto an overhanging tree branch onto the roof of Johnson Hall. I followed closely behind. Things were heating up with the Natives and Johnson. Their original negotiations turned quickly turned into death threats. Suddenly, Connor jumped off the roof and unsheathed his hidden blade in mid-air. He stabbed Johnson, eliminating the first Templar target. In an instant a fight broke out. Natives swung bayonets at the guards as the opposing side formed firing lines. As soon at they fired many natives went down. I joined the fight and air assassinated a guard. Slowly, I made my way to Connor. He was listening to Johnson as he spoke his last words. I continued to fend off any remaining guards as they spoke.

"Ah, no. What have you done?" Johnson said.

"Ensured an end to your schemes. You sought to claim these lands for the Templars."

"Aye. That we might **protect** them! Do you think that good King George lies awake at night hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or that the people of the city care one whit about them? Oh, sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food or shelter or a bit of extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict - when there's crops that need soil - when there's... when there's no enemy to fight - we'll see how kind the people are then."

"The colonists have no quarrel with the Iroquois."

"Connor, you mind hurrying up?" I yelled to him. More and more guards arrived and more natives died. I blocked a slash from a bayonet, grabbed the blade and stabbed the man with it.

"Not yet. But they will. 'Tis the way of the world. In time, they'll turn. I... I could have stopped it. I could have saved you all.."

"You speak of salvation, but you were killing them."

"Aye. Because they would not listen! And so, it seems, neither will you." With that Johnson died.I was about to take off until a saw a familier face. I grabbed a guard and pressed my blade to his throat.

"You again?!" I hissed. It was the Templar that held me captive a few days ago.

"Please don't kill me!" He whimpaered cowardly.

"You abused me to find answers and you killed an innocent girl, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Dont please! I have a wife and a daughter." As he said that my resolve softened. I pushed him away.

"Leave, and if I ever see your face again, I will kill you." With that he ran and did'nt look back. I turned around and saw Connor looking at me with a strange face.

"Let's go." I said to him. Connor ran to the cliff and sawn dived off of it. I stared down with wide eyes. Was he insane or something? I decided to go along and dived off the cliff. I landed next to him.

"Damn it, this is the second time I've been soaking wet." I muttered as he chuckled softly.

* * *

_I stood in a pitch black room, save for one small candle in front of me. When my eyes adjusted I saw my mother and father holding the candle._

_"Mom? Dad?" I reached out to touch them, but my mother swatted my and away. She's never done that before._

_"This is your fault." My mother said._

_"What? Mom what are saying?"_

_"If you tried harder we wold not be dead." My father said._

_"Mom, dad I'm sorry! I know its my fault..I'm sorry.." I whimpered as I buckled to my knees._

_"All you fault, all your fault." They chanted over and over again like a mantra._

_"Please stop it!" I screamed. Why were they doing this to me? Tears fell in a steady stream as I begged them to stop. When I looked up I gaped in horror. My parents facial features had disappeared leaving a blank slate. I couldn't take it anymore! Standing up I tried to shove them away. But my hands found thin air. Suddenly, they disappeared. All that was left of them was a swarm of hornets buzzing in the stuffy air. I felt like I was going insane. Their words still rang in my mind._

I sat up in my bed suddenly. Sweat dripped down my forehead in beads. All my blankets were on the floor. I stood up and walked to the balcony. I need fresh air. I scaled the wall onto the roof. Connor was sitting on the roof also, looking at the stars. The moon bathed everything in a silver blanket. The air was so clear. So different than modern day cities.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep" I asked him.

"No. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah."

"..What was it about."

"My parents. They were blaming me for their death." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Anna, why didn't you kill that man earlier? He kept you captive and beat you."

"Yeah but..." I sighed. "He had a family. If I killed him, it would ruin their lives." He hummed in agreement.

"After my parents were killed, I wanted to pretty much murder every Templar. But now, I figured that killing every Templar in the world isn't gonna bring them back." I held back tears as they stung my eyes.

"What was your mother like, Connor?" I asked after a few moments. He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry..."

"No it's fine." He said. "She was... Loving, above all things. She cared for me so much. And she sacrificed herself for me. It's my fault she's dead." He muttered.

"Dude, weren't you like five when that happened. You can't blame yourself for that you were a kid!"

"I could have saved her if I did'nt leave the village. I could have helped her escape." He tone rose with word. He was about to open his mouth before I sealed it with a kiss. His arms embrace me as we kissed passionately. My sudden action surprised him at first, but he eventually calmed down. I raked my fingers through his raven black hair. He held me close as I shut my eyes. Everything seemed perfect in the world and I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**YAY THEY KISSED! What did you guys think? Please review! :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyooo! Here's another chapter up!**

**-Shadow-wild.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

**In which there is victory and two horses**

"That's your dad?" I asked Connor. We stood in the basement, brainstorming ways to attack the Templars next. The painting of Johnson had a big red 'X' over it. I stared at the set of paintings on the wall. Haytham looked like Connor, in my opinion. Next to the frame were the words 'Haytham Kenway: Grandmaster" written in black ink.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "I thought it might bring clarity. Or instill a sense of accomplishment. But all I feel is regret."

"Some sacrifices just aren't that easy."

"I had to do it. Not only for my people, but for all the others Johnson would have harmed."

"...You do realize you're gonna eventually have to kill your dad, right?"

"I know." He snapped.

"Whatever happens, you'll have me right next to you." I gave him a reassuring smile. A knock sounded at the door. We went see who it was. A short bald man stood while Achilles read a letter.

"What is it?"

"A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Achilles like a proud father.

"They mistake me for one of their own. Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present."

"You might wish to reconsider: John Pitcairn is mentioned by name." Connor perked up like a puppy at the sight of food.

"Where am I to go?"

"Mister Revere's house in Boston. If you'd like I can..." Connor pushed his way past the startled courier and went to the stables. I tales behind him.

"Connor!" I yelled. He didn't listen.

"_Connor!_" I shouted again.

"Connor Kenway, you listen to me **now.**" He continued to the stables. Frustrated I bent down and scooped up a small chunk of melting snow. I hurled it at the side of his hood, smudged it with slush. Connor, of course bristled up like a startled dog.

"_What?_" He hissed dangerously low.

"What do you plan on doing when we get to Lexington or Concord, hmm? Kill hundreds of soldiers in one go and murder Pitcairn? We need to plan something first!"

"I will plan something." He muttered.

"Oh yeah sure! You'll plan something in one day!" I continued to rant and rave all the way through our ride to Revere's place.

* * *

We arrived at Boston in front of a small, squat building. As we dismounted I had just finished my lecture.

"So do you have that _brilliant_ plan yet?" I asked Connor. He grumbled something in his native language before entering the building.

"Ah, Connor, Anna. What a relief! You came! Allow me to... to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

"Your letter said John Pitcairn was here." I bit my lip to prevent for laughing. Connor was so naïve it was almost... cute? I felt the color rise on my face as I thought this.

"What, you thought Pitcairn would be waiting here for you to kill him?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord - hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!" Paul begged.

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."

"He has dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear not - for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own - merely awaiting the order to take up arms." Connor threw me a smug look before turning back to Paul. i stuck my tongue out at Connor like a kindergardener as Paul looked at me as if I was insane.

"Then you must call upon them."

"Indeed, you and I will cross the Charles river and rouse the boys. William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you up in Christ Church." The two men named William and Robert stood to leave. "Light the signal. Two lanterns - our enemy comes by sea! No time for dawdling, my friend! We have lives to save. Come on!"

* * *

We first rode to the outskirts of the frontier. Then we rode on a small rowboat down a river. When we arrived at our destination, Paul and I hopped out of the boats. Two brown horses grazed on the riverbank.

"Ah. They've only left a two horses. We'll have to ride together. You and Anna must ride together. I'll lead the way." Paul commanded as Connor struggled to pull the boat onto the shore. "Quickly, Connor! Get on the horse. I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow me and we'll be done in no time!" Connor glared at him as he got on the horse. As he mounted I sat behind and wrapped my arms around his midsection. We rode off fast, to the first safe house. Trees, plants and cliffs whizzed by as I nuzzled closer into Connor. Cold air stung my eyes. After a while we abruptly stopped. I would have fallen off the horse if I had not been holding on so tightly.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Quiet, regulars." Connor whispered back. Faintly I could hear the familiar drums of a redcoats' patrol. We backed up into some foliage and waited for them to pass.

"Clear." Paul whispered to us and we continued to ride. We eventually came upon a small town. Only several houses existed here.

"It would be better to go by foot now." We dismounted and searched the area. Connor and I walked over a small wooden home.

"This is it! You have got the right place!" Connor knocked the door. An elderly man opened the door.

"Spread the word! The Regulars are out!" Paul warned the man.

"At once!" He replied and shut the door.

"On to the next one shall we?" We mounted our horses and rode to the next house, until we arrived in another settlement. Looking around we found the next man to warn. Connor knocked the door. After a moment a man greet us.

"The Regulars are coming!" Paul warned.

"Here. WE'RE HERE. GET THEM!" Suddenly, a redcoat burst through the door and fired. Connor pulled me to the ground as Paul scrambled back to the horse. We got on horses and rode as fast as we could. Turning around I saw more and more redcoats gaining on us.

"GIve me that." I took Connor's pistol from his holster. I turned and fired at the nearest officer on horseback. I reloaded the gun at a painstakingly slow pace and fired again. Bullets continued to fly past us, but we eventually lost them.

"That was close." Paul said.

"You don't say.." I muttered as I shot one last regular.

"We need to get to Samuel Prescott, fast." Paul yelled again. Riding quickly, we made our way to Prescott's home. Paul knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, but more urgently.

"Where the devil is he?"

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Connor asked.

"Sure I'm sure! Prescott?" We walked to the back of the house when a woman ran out of the door wearing only underwear. She was quickly followed by man wearing only a flannel and his underwear. Instantly I turned away.

"Oh dear god.." I muttered.

"Evening!" He greeted nonchalantly.

"Listen, the Regulars are out. You need to rally your men... And put on some trousers."

"At once." And he walked back to the house.

"Well that was interesting.." I said as we got on our horses again.

"Now to Adams and Hancock." After a while we entered the house where Sam and two other men had taken shelter. They sat in a small, dim room, lit by a small fireplace.

"Good to see you." Samuel said.

"You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming." Connor said.

"Aye, so William's told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing." He said as he stoked the fire.

"You don't understand. Pitcairn intends to kill you."

"I'm afraid it's true." Paul said solemnly.

"I suppose we have no choice then, but to go. What of you three?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, it's best you stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

* * *

**So meh, I decided to make the whole Lexington and Concord thing a separate chapter. This one was kinda just a filler. Meh. Please review/favorite/follow. :)**

**-Shadow-wild.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoop whoop new chapter I've been updating A LOT lately :D**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**In which there is a Templar, a battle and another horse.**

Smoke and dust floated in the air. Connor and I walked down the road. A small force of about 30 patriots stood in two lines. A man, who seemed to be John Parker, shouted orders to the men as he violently coughed.

"Stand your ground, men! Don't fire unless fired upon!" He rasped. "But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here!"

"Pitcairn." Connor spat. I saw him; Pitcairn sat on horseback commanding dozens of redcoats behind him.

"Disperse, you damned rebels! Lay down your arms and disperse!" He shouted with a think Irish accent. The redcoats all fired with a loud _bang_. In an instant, half of the patriot forces were dead. I took shelter behind rock as Parker continued to yell insults at the British troops.

"What the deuce are you doing?!" Connor had to pull him away or else who would have continued to stand there. "Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!" The remaining soldiers ran to cover.

"They are not coming back. You will have to make do with those who remain." Connor shouted over the chaos.

"Don't you lecture me on how-" A silence hung over the battle field as the redcoats reloaded their muskets. "Return fire! Return fire! You need to get to Concord and warn the others. Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on now." He gave a letter to Connor as we ran from the scene. We mounted over horses and rode. The war ravaged the town. Corpses of civilians littered the ground as more redcoats poured from the battle field. Bullets and debris flew past me as we rode as fast as we could. The patriot soldiers ran in panic from the bloody scene. I noticed several innocent families preparing to get murdered by the redcoats. I dismounted and unsheathed my blades.

"What are you doing?!" Connor yelled from his horse.

"Connor, we have to save them!" I lashed out at first redcoat, slitting his throat. I blocked the slash of a bayonet and pushed the man away. As he tumbled into the dust I stabbed the next guard in the neck. Using another redcoat I pulled him in front of me. Bullets pelted his body. I discarded the body and threw a knife at another. Only one redcoat remained. I took my dagger, and in one fluid movement sliced his chest. I turned to the trembling family I had just saved.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" The family ran from me, screaming about a mass murderer. well that's a nice way to thank someone... I mounted my horse again and we continued to Concord. We eventually saw several men with armed forces.

"Blood's been spilled in Lexington, and there's more to come. The Regulars are on the march." Connor explained to the two men at Concord.

"You don't say?" A middle aged man with greying air and a sarcastic tone stood forth. "Why do you think I've men up here? Go home, before you get yourself killed. I've enough to worry about without some green boy and his girlfriend looking to play at hero."

"I can vouch for him." William Dawes said.

"John Parker as well. Where's Revere?"

"Captured."

"What!?" Connor hissed.

"Fear not. That man's no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Ahem! you ladies finished gossiping? Parker seems to believe you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with... When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em. That something you can do? You'd best be telling the truth."

"You have my word."

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait..." The men dispersed leaving Connor and I standing there. I grabbed a musket.

"Hey, how do you reload this thing?" I asked him. He took the gun from my hand and took out some powder, ammunition and a paper wad.

"Pull the hammer back. First, pour the powder down the barrel, then the paper and then the bullet. Then take the ram rod and push it in." He reloaded the musket for me and handed it back. He also gave me a few cartridges and some bullets.

"Thanks." I took it and sat behind the barricades as Connor spoke to James and William. The other soldiers either stared at me or gave me funny looks. Soon the fighting began. The redcoats chants and stomps could be heard from miles away. As soon as they came into sight a soldier yelled a warning and took shelter.

"Man the barricades!" Connor was about to ride off before James stopped him. "No, ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're finished!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Listen carefully. The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order the men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late and the enemy will open fire first."

"Understood."

"And if any of those bastards make it through, engage them. You must keep my men alive!" Connor rode to the barricade I was at, which was on the bridge. The first firing line began to form. He held his arm up, waiting for the right moment.

"Fire!" In an instant the redcoats' line was down. Connor rode to the other barricades and ordered them to fire again. Several men were shot. My fingers fumbled while trying to reload my gun. I tore the small paper bag open with my teeth and poured the black powder in. I tossed the lead ball into the barrel and smushed it with the rod. When I had finished two more firing lines had already reformed. On the other side, more and more redcoats had joined the fight. More soldiers fell. Connor rode to our section again and ordered us to fire. As I was reloading again the soldier beside me was shot. He collapsed, screaming and writhing in pain. I looked around me. Our numbers was running low. As I fired again and bullet caught my arm. I slumped down against the wooden barricade as my arm dripped with blood. Connor rushed towards me once he heard me scream.

"Anna, are you-" He started.

"Connor, go! I got this!" I shifted through a dead soldier's clothes as he rode away reluctantly.I found some bandages. I wrapped it around my wound and tightened it with my teeth. The linen stopped some of the bleeding but it still pained my arm. Connor ordered us to fire again. When I stood up I saw the redcoats' forces diminish. Slowly, the odds were in our favor.

"Fall Back! Fall Back!" Pitcairn's words rung through the air as the redcoats made their escape.

"We did it! They're turning tail!" The patriots celebrated and shook their weapons in the air. After our victory Connor and I met with James.

"Takes a true monster to do something like this..." James looked down at the dead bodies of soldiers. "At least they're gone."

"I should have struck when I had the chance... Do you know where Pitcairn could've gone?"

"Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt - so that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"I need to find him. Every day I wait, more will suffer."

"Chin up, friend. Many who should've died today now live because of you."

"And what of them?" Connor gestured to the dead men.

"We did the best we can with what we've got"

"It is not enough."

"Hm. It never is." James shook his head sadly.

* * *

When we got back to the Homestead, Connor took me immediately to Dr. White. I laid down on the surgery table as Dr. White prepared his tools. He unwrapped the bandages.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" He gasped.

"It doesn't matter, can you fix it?" Dr. White nodded quickly as his brow knit at the sight of my wound.

"It might take a while..." He prodded at the visible bullet embedded in my flesh. I yelped as he slowly pulled it out. With every movement agonizing pain shot through my arm. My vision went a little blurry as he cleaned up the blood. He then proceeded to stitch up the hole. I shut my eyes as the needle went through my skin. When he was finished I sat up weakly.

"Try not to move around too much, or you might tear the stitches." He stated.

"Thank you" I replied before leaving the clinic.

* * *

I sat up in my bed. A numb pain had awoken me. After a while I took out the Apple of Eden and stared at the beautiful golden light. I just realized something; tomorrow would be the 30th day I've been here. The voice in the Apple said after 30 days I must make a choice. But what 'choice' must I make?

* * *

So, we're getting to the end here! Just a side note, there will MOST DEFINITELY be a sequel! Please review/favorite/follow! :D

-Shadow-wild


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola my wonderful readers! Here is the last chapter of Hurt and Heal. The sequel will most likely be up by like next weekend or something. A BIG thank you to all the peeps who reviewed/ favorites/ followed. Your continued support is what kept me writing :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

**In which there is an ultimatum**

"Halt, and state your business!", A single patriot soldier stood in the middle of the road. Connor and I had been riding for hours, searching for a patriot camp. We dismounted our horses.

"I'm looking for Israel Putnam." Connor held up a letter.

"On who's orders?" He asked as he took the paper warily. He continued it look at us

"Samuel Adams" The soldier read the letter quickly and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Follow me." We began to tail the man as he lead the way.

"Wait a minute, this isn't Bunker Hill" I pointed out.

"Aye. It's Breed's. There's been some... disagreement as to where we should encamp." The man replied.

"Any news from Boston?" Connor asked.

"The Tories aren't moving. And anytime we try to press them, we lose a dozen men. I think Putnam and the others plan to assemble artillery on these hills. A good shelling might make the Redcoats rethink their strategy."

"And what of John Pitcairn?"

"That bastard is the cagiest of the bunch. He's appeared, time to time, to taunt us or send regards by way of cannon fire. It's all right, though. He'll have what's coming to him soon enough." we eventually reached the encampment. Smoke floated in the air and clogged my nose. Men yelled orders on the battlefield as others went down. In the midst of the chaos a voice could be heard shouting over the commotion.

"Putnam's just ahead. You can't miss him" The patriot added. Connor prepared to speak before a cannonball collided with the soldier next to us. I barely managed to scramble out of the way. The man screamed with pain as Putnam looked down at him and shook his head.

"I rest my case." He spun on his heels and began to walk from the scene. "I'm going back to Bunker Hill. Good-day, gentlemen."

"General Putnam?" Connor asked.

"What?"

"I'm looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you'd be able to help me find him."

"He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out." He pointed to two British ships firing at the city.

"But if the ship was silenced..."

"Then poor John might be forced to get off his arse and come forward!"

"I shall fly this flag to signal my success." Connor bent and picked up two American flags.

"And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral." With that he left.

"This way." Connor lead me to a steep hill overlooking the town. We slid down onto the road. far away peoples' cries could be heard. Cannonballs rained down upon the populace. My breath came in short gasps as we continued to run through the carnage. With each cannonball fired, more dirt was thrown into the air. The screams of innocents and running feet mingled together. Towers fell and houses were destroyed. My knees ached as we continued to sprint. Soon we came upon the harbor. We dived into the freezing water and began to swim towards the British ships. Every movement I made, put strain on my arms. I could feel the stitches from yesterday tear.

"I take one, you take one?" I asked as we neared the ships. Connor nodded and began to scale the ship. I did the same with the other. Grabbing the ledges I reached the edge. Suddenly, I felt a pair of boots crush my fingertips.

"What the hell...?" The redcoat looked down at me. Quickly I pulled him overboard. His yells echoed everywhere as he fellI skirted along the edge and hoisted myself up. A redcoat glanced sideways and saw me.

"There!" He yelled. To hell with being undetected. I threw two knives at the nearest guards. Quickly I ducked a swinging bayonet and stabbed him twice. I unsheathed my dagger and slashed another man's throat. Grabbed his bayonet stabbed a redcoat and shoot the one behind him. Spinning i brought my foot back and kicked a redcoat in the face. Using my dagger I swung at him. He grabbed my hand and head butted me. Dazed I fell to the ground. Before he could swing his blunt axe I rolled to my left and stabbed him in his side. I glanced around at the ship. All of the guards were dead. But i was still wounded. The stitches were completly torn and blood was dripping down my arm. I went over to some crates and placed explosives next to them. Backing up I grabbed a musket and shot at the barrels. The explosion quaked the ship and left a slight ringing in my ears. When the smoke cleared I climbed up the mast. I reached the crow's nest and looked at the city. At least half of the buildings were destroyed. Sighing I put the flag up and climbed back down. I dove into the water and swam back to the docks. Connor was waiting for me there. A soldier stood with three horses.

"Is the flag up?" He asked. I nodded as we rode back to the camp. When we neared the base Putnam's voice could be heard over the gun fire of the battlefield. a crowd of soldiers had gathered around him

"The enemy advances and you tremble. They've better numbers, you say. Better weapons. Better training. But I do not fear, and neither should you. For what they have in material, they lack in conviction and care. But not us. We have discipline. We have order. And most importantly, we have passion. We believe! So maintain vigilance. Conserve your ammo. Ensure a proper line of sight. And above all else, men, do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" He finished as the men dispersed.

"Well I'll be damned. you did it." Putnam said.

"That was quite a speech.

"Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us thus far..." He said grimly.

"And what of Pitcairn?" Connor looked through the spyglass at the camp.

"He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp on Moulton Hill. There's no good way to get at him - not with that maelstrom brewing down below. I suppose you could circle around a bit, or wait for us to thin their ranks."

"There is no time. I will have to chance direct approach."

"That's twice today you've proposed the impossible!"

"I see no other choice."

"That's cause you're mad as a march hare, son."

"I expect an apology on my return." Connor began to approach the battlefield as I follow him.

"No." He turned towards me.

"What?"

"Don't come with me." He says softly.

"Why not?"

"I can't risk you getting hurt again." He said. Connor looked at the wound in my arm. Guilt laced his tone.

"Fine. I'll stay here." I pulled him in for a soft kiss. He arms wrap around my waist. "But you better survive this."

"I will." He promises. A lets go of me and leaves. He hides behind a mound of dirt and waits for the next volley of bullets. I pace back and forth as I watch him dart behind cover. Every time he runs from his shelter my east skips a beat. Finally I see him read the other side. He climbs a rock and sprints through the trees. I watch as he climbs a rock face and is in the camp.

"Er... Lady?" A voice cuts through my thoughts. I turn and look at a Continental soldier staring at my wound.

"I can... err... patch that up for you." He says in the most timid once I have ever heard.

"Yes, thank you." I say as he cleans up the blood and wraps it in linen. I sit in one of the tents, waiting for Connor. With every passing minute my worry grows. What if he got injured? What if someone saw him? Then the worst question pops into my mind.

What if he got killed? I continue to think of what is happening until I hear a man shout in the distance.

"Pitcairn! He's dead! He's dead!" Instantly I run out of the camp. The redcoats on the opposite hill are in a confused mess. Several are fleeing from the battle as soon as they heard that their commander was dead. I see Connor bolting from redcoats. I take a musket and take them out one by one. Before he could take another step I drop the gun and run towards him. He embraces me as I rest my head on his chest.

"I thought you were.." I hug him tighter. He strokes my hair softly. We began to walk back to the encampment. Suddenly a loud bang echoed everywhere. And then I thought, why was I bleeding?

And why was there a hole in my stomach?

I turned around and saw him. The Templar who abducted me. The man who I spared. And the man who just shot me. He stood with his pistol raised and an arrogant smile plastered on his face. When he saw Connor he ran like a coward. Connor caught me as I fell. His eyes were clouded with sadness. His tears were beginning fall.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry." He said as he held me.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright." I raised my hand to touch his face. I knew my words were a lie. The bullet didn't really hurt now that i think about it. Saying goodbye was the most painful. Everything was started to fade now. Connor's face was getting more blurry by the second. Then I felt myself falling and everything faded to black. A pair of lips ghosted over my forehead and three words were whispered.

_I love you._

* * *

I woke in a dark room. But it wasn't even a room. It was more like a pitch black abyss. A yellow fog shimmered along the floor. I stood up without effort. All of my pain had subsided. Suddenly, gold beams appeared, similar to those from the Apple of Eden. A woman flickered like a hologram in front of me. Her body continued to flicker, then it stopped. She wore a long flowing white dress. On her chest was an intricate necklace with a gem in the middle. A white veil covered her brown hair. Her face bore no expression.

"Hello Anna." She said simply. Her voice was all too familiar.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? I'm supposed to be dead.." I exclaimed. The strange woman only circled around me.

"Ah, yes.." She thought for a moment, then she held out her hand. The Apple of Eden appeared in her hand.

"Where di you get that?" I asked. I remember leaving it in my drawer back at the manor. With a squeeze of her hand, the Apple melted into a sad little puddle.

"No!" I screamed. I tried to grab it but I was too late. It was gone.

"Do you remember me, Anna?" Suddenly, it all came to me.

"It was you?!" She nodded. "It was you who dumped me here?"

"Did you plan for all of this to happen.. for me to die?" She nodded again.

"You have played your part well. I made you a promise and I will not break it. What do you choose?" She raised on of her hands. On her right was a mini hologram of my parents. I approached her. The woman took my hand and placed my parents on my open palm. I almost cried when I saw my miniature parents, smiling and laughing. My mother waved to me and hugged my thumb.

"You could join your parents, Anna. Just like you've always wanted. Or.." My parents faded away. The woman raised her other hand. A tiny Connor stood there, looking quite confused. I picked him up and held him close to my face. He waved and smiled at me.

"You could be with him." She finished. What was I supposed to choose? Pros and cons whirled in my mind. I could be with my parents. I could die happy and not have to live a life of bloodshed anymore. I could just end it all.

But would I be truly happy?

On the other hand was Connor. Only four weeks had passed and I was falling for him. And... I think he loved me back. Also I had friends on the Homestead. Achilles, Maria, and Ellen had been so kind to me for the past few weeks. After much thinking I made my decision.

"I want to stay." I said finally. The woman nodded and smiled. I began to fade away from the dark place.

* * *

Several vague shapes began to come into my vision. Only then did I realize that Connor was still holding my body.

"Connor?" He lifted my head up.

"Anna, you're not..." I nodded quickly. His eyes instantly lit up. He smiled. His smile soon evolved into a full blown laugh. I started to laugh too. He picked me up and spun me around. He pressed his lips firmly against mine with a quickness that surprised me, moaning softly as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. When I pulled away I leaned in.

"I told you everything would be alright" I whispered as he laughed again.

Maybe everything was alright.

* * *

**WOOOOOHOOOOOO! Happy ending to a happy-ish story! :D The sequel will most likely be up next weekend. Also I am starting a new story. It will probably be up on Wednesday. Maybe i can juggle two stories at once? :D Thank you for reading Hurt and Heal :).**

**-Shadow-wild**


End file.
